Permen?
by aswati.wati
Summary: "Tapi Sasori mau permen!" Tanpa aba-aba Sasori menarik kepala Sakura, menyatukan bibir mungilnya dengan bibir lembab Sakura berusaha mengambil permen yang diinginkannya. Sakura yang sudah bosan mengalah menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat membuat Sasori terpaksa mengigit bibir mungilnya.


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto. AU, OOC, EYD, TYPO DAN SEJENISNYA.**

.

.

.

Nagato yang sedang mengerjakan tugas sekolah mengerang kesal melihat kelakuan adik merahnya yang iseng, sangat iseng, menjahili Sakura yang sedang dititipkan Mebuki padanya. Bibir Nagato merengut melihat Sasori yang terus-terusan mengganggu Sakura sampai gadis kecil berusia lima tahun itu hampir menangis. Sakura mengusap matanya yang berair karena terus-terusan diejek Sasori. Dia melirik Sasori dengan mulut merengut menahan tangis. Bukannya berhenti Sasori malah semakin gencar menggoda Sakura. "Merah jambu, week!" Dia mengejek sambil memeletkan lidah. Bocah laki-laki yang satu tahun lebih tua dari Sakura itu nyengir melihat Sakura yang sudah mengusap-usap matanya yang berair. "Nagato- _Nii_ ..." Panggil Sakura serak. "Saku ingin pulang." Pintanya sambil mengusap pipinya yang basah.

Nagato kembali menghela napas kasar. Kalo seperti ini bisa-bisa Mebuki tidak jadi membelikannya sepatu sneaker seperti yang dijanjikan wanita dua puluh tujuh tahun itu saat menitipkan Sakura. Sneaker yang sudah diimpikannya sejak lama. Mengemas semua buku cetaknya yang berserakan di lantai, memasukkannya dalam tas punggung, Nagato mendekati Sasori lalu menjitak kepala merah adiknya. "Aduh!" Sasori mengusap kepalanya. Kepalanya mendongak menatap Nagato sengit. Nagato tak kalah sengit melihat si nakal merah Sasori. "Kau sengaja ingin mengagalkan aku mendapat sepatu sneaker, ya?" Dia melotot.

Sasori balas menatap Nagato. "Kalo aku tidak dapat, Nii- _chan_ juga tidak boleh."

Nagato ingin kembali menjitak kepala Sasori, bocah kecil itu reflek melindungi kepalanya dengan kedua lengannya, tapi suara bel pintu menghentikan gerakan tangan Nagato. Itu pasti Pain dan Deidara, dia ada janji mengerjakan tugas bersama dengan dua pemuda tanggung itu. Pemuda tanggung yang baru duduk di kelas lima dasar itu mendekati jendela kamarnya. Saat melewati Sasori dia menoyor kepala merahnya membuat bocah itu balas menendang betisnya. "Aw! Sakit baka!" Dia meringis. Sasori benar-benar nakal, ingin rasanya Nagato mencekik leher adiknya. Kenapa anak laki-laki itu bandel sekali sihhh... seingatnya saat dia berusia enam tahun tak sebandel Sasori.

Sasori mengedikkan bahu acuh. Dia kembali mendekati Sakura yang sedang memainkan mobil mainan miliknya, gadis kecil itu sudah tidak lagi menangis, mendudukan diri di samping gadis itu. Sakura menoleh, emeraldnya mengerjap menatap Sasori yang tadi mengejek warna rambutnya. Sasori mendekatkan tubuhnya dengan Sakura yang duduk di lantai. Sakura menjauhkan tubuhnya. Sasori kembali mendekati Sakura.

"Jangan macam-macam." Nagato memperingati. Pemuda tanggung itu menyampirkan tasnya di bahu.

Sasori mendengus. Siapa adiknya, siapa yang dibela, siapa yang dapat perhatian dan disayang. Menyebalkan. Bocah laki-laki itu melipat tangan di depan dada angkuh, ngambek.

Nagato mendengus. Dia memasang hendycam di meja belajar, mengarahkannya kepada Sasori dan Sakura, kemudian mendekati Sakura yang sejak tadi diam saja memperhatikan Sasori. Bocah perempuan yang biasanya cerewet dan selalu tersenyum manis itu hanya menatap Sasori, sesekali mengejap saat matanya terasa lelah.

Nagato menyodorkan sebutir permen yang masih dibungkus di depan Sakura. Sasori melirik sinis dan tidak suka yang diabaikan Nagato. "Ini untuk Sakura- _chan,_" Nagato menarik kembali tangannya saat tangan kecil nan halus Sakura akan mengambil permen di tangannya. "Tapi harus janji, jangan menangis, oke?" Sakura mengangguk. Nagato tersenyum, dia membuka pembungkus permen itu lalu memberikannya pada Sakura. Pemuda tanggung itu melirik adiknya yang cemberut. "Tidak ada lagi, Sasori." Mengusap kepala Sasori dan Sakura bergantian Nagato berpesan. "Baik-baik pada Sakura- _chan_, ya? Nanti kubelikan setoples permen." Nagato berdiri dari jongkoknya. Dia memutar knop pintu, membuka lalu menutupnya perlahan. Pintu kamar Nagato yang semula tertutup terbuka kembali, kepala merah Nagato menyembul dari celah pintu. Dia menatap Sasori yang balas menatapnya malas. "Jangan macam-macam, atau aku adukan kau pada ibu." Ancamnya. Sasori cuek. Dengan sengaja dia merebut mobil mainan yang sedang dimainkan Sakura. Gadis kecil itu menatapnya, mengejap sesaat lalu mengalah mancari mainan lain. Sasori melirik Nagato seolah menantang pemuda tanggung itu. Nagato menghela napas melihat kelakuan Sasori. "Aku mengawasimu." Nagato menunjuk kedua matanya dengan jari telunjuk dan jari tengah lalu menunjuk Sasori.

Pintu tertutup perlahan. Di lantai bawah, lebih tepatnya ruang tamu, terdengar Nagato yang sedang berbicara dan tertawa dengan teman-temannya. Sasori melirik Sakura yang sedang memainkan crayon di selembar kertas sambil mengemut permen. Kalo Nagato tidak memberinya permen maka dia akan mencari permennya sendiri.

.

.

.

Nagato membaca buku cetak aljabar miliknya, mencari jawaban, lalu menulis sesuatu di bukunya. Pain dan Deidara pun melakukan hal yang sama. Tiga pemuda tanggung itu menghentikan gerakan tangan mereka menggores pena saat mendengar suara tangis di lantai atas.

Pain menggaruk kening dengan penutup pena. "Itu seperti suara Sakura- _chan_," Gumamnya. Dia sangat kenal suara khas gadis kecil berambut merah muda itu, mereka suka beli es krim bersama setiap kali Mebuki dan Kizashi menitipkan Sakura. Ayah dan Ibu muda itu sibuk bekerja, terpaksa mereka menitipkan Sakura pada tetangga karena Sakura menolak kalau dititipkan pada penitipan anak. Kizashi sebagai manager hotel dan Mebuki sebagai dokter bedah.

Nagato reflek berdiri. "SASORI!" dan langsung berlari menaiki undakan tangga.

Pain dan Deidara saling menatap sesaat. "Sakura- _chan_. Siapa Sakura- _chan_?" Tanya Deidara.

Pain bangkit dari duduknya dan langsung menyusul Nagato. "Hei. Siapa itu Sakura- _chan_?" Dia ikut Pain menaiki undakan tangga.

"Ikut saja nanti kau juga tahu."

Sakura menangis memegangi bibirnya, di sampingnya Sasori merengut mau menangis mendapat delikan tajam dari Nagato dan juga merasa bersalah. Nagato menghambur mendekati Sakura, menggendong gadis kecil itu yang menangis sambil mengusap pipinya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Nagato dengan geraman.

Sasori berdiri diam di dekat tempat tidur, kepalanya menunduk dengan kedua tangan mungilnya yang saling meremas. Pain dan Deidara menatap Sasori yang ketakutan lalu mengalihkan tatapan mata mereka pada Nagato yang sedang mendudukan Sakura di kursi yang ada di depan meja belajar.

Deidara mendekati Nagato yang sedang melihat vidio dalam handycam, mencari tahu apa yang Sasori lakukan pada Sakura. "Jangan terlalu keras padanya, un." Nasihat Deidara. Nagato mangabaikan nasihat Deidara, matanya membulat melihat apa yang Sasori lakukan pada Sakura disaat dia tidak ada. "Astaga Sasori!"

"Kenapa, un?" Deidara ikut melihat vidio bersama Nagato. Kedua bola matanya ikut membulat. "Astaga un!"

Pain mengabaikan Nagato dan Deidara yang tampak shok. Dia mendekati Sasori, mengusap kepala merah Sasori lembut. "Kau tidak boleh seperti itu pada Sakura- _chan_." Sasori melirik lalu merengut. 'Semua Sakura. Semua Sakura.' " besok Sakura- chan mau pergi looo.." Sasori membuang muka, tidak percaya.

OoO

Sasori menyesal kenapa dua hari lalu dia tidak percaya pada Pain, Nii- _channya_, dan Deidara. Dan kenapa dia tidak mengucapkan kata maaf pada Sakura selagi bisa. Sasori mengintip Sakura dan kedua orang tuanya yang sedang memasukkan koper ke dalam bagasi mobil hitam dari balik pintu pagar rumahnya, di sana juga ada Pain, Nagato dan kedua orang tuanya yang ingin mengucap kata perpisahan.

Mebuki yang menyadari keberadaan Sasori menoleh menatapnya. Wanita berambut jingga itu tersenyum lalu memanggil Sakura, mengatakan pada putrinya untuk mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada Sasori, tetangga dan teman bertengkarnya. Keluarga kecil itu akan pergi ke suna meninggalkan Konoha dikarenakan Mebuki di pindah tugas ke sana. Sementara Kizashi akan tetap di Konoha, dan akan mengunjungi istri dan anaknya di akhir pekan. Sakura tidak mendekati dan mengatakan apapun pada Sasori seperti yang Mebuki inginkan. Dia membuang muka mengabaikan omelan ibunya yang menyuruh dia mengatakan salam perpisahan pada Sasori dan lebih memilih masuk ke dalam mobil.

Mebuki menghela napas, entah apa yang tlah terjadi di antara kedua anak itu. Walaupun mereka sering bertengkar tapi sebelumnya tidak sampai seperti ini. "Maafkan Sakura- _chan_ ya, Sasori- kun." Mebuki mengusap kepala Sasori, tersenyum hangat lalu pergi menuju mobil yang tlah menunggunya, meninggalkan Sasori yang kini memeluk tiang pagar.

Sasori memperhatikan mobil hitam yang kini melaju meninggalkan rumahnya dalam diam, tatapan matanya tak terbaca. Dia terlihat sedih dan ... entahlah. Nagato menepuk pelan kepala Sasori saat berjalan melewati bocah itu. Ibu Sasori mendekati putranya. "Tidak apa-apa, nanti Sakura- _chan_ juga kembali." Hiburnya. Wanita itu menggenggam jemari Sasori, menuntun putranya yang tampak murung masuk ke dalam rumah.

Sasori mendongak. "Tapi aku belum minta maaf, Kaa- _chan_." Ibu Sasori tersenyum lalu mengusap kepala Sasori sayang.

.

.

.

**Sepuluh tahun kemudian.**

Sudah lama sekali Sasori menunggu hari ini, menunggu tetangganya kembali. Selama satu minggu belakang tidurnya tidak nyenyak saat mendengar Sakura akan kembali ke konoha. Dia tidak sabar menunggu hari ini. Dan dari kabar yang ia dengar dari ayah-ibunya, Sakura akan melanjutkan sekolah di sekolah yang sama dengannya. Selagi menunggu ayah dan ibu Sakura yang sedang mencari rumah untuk ditempati Sakura akan tinggal di sini, rumah lamanya sudah lama dijual dikarenakan Kizashi yang tidak bisa jauh-jauh dari istri dan anaknya (Kizashi pindah ke suna menyusul Sakura dan Mebuki sebulan setelahnya.) Ahh... senangnya. Eh, senang? Sasori mengintip melalui celah gordeng jendela kamar melihat sebuah mobil hitam berhenti di pekarang rumahnya. Pemuda berusia enam belas tahun itu tersenyum saat melihat gadis berambut merah muda mengenakan kemeja biru donker di padu celana denim membuka bagasi mobil. Dia jauh berbeda dari beberapa tahun yang lalu. Rambut merah muda panjang gadis itu diikat asal memperlihatkan leher putihnya yang jenjang, beberapa helai rambut membingkai wajah ovalnya yang cantik, poni menyamping menutupi separu jidadnya membuat dia terlihat sangat mempesona. Dia kah Haruno Sakura yang dulu sering diejeknya? Kening Sasori mengernyit melihat Sakura dengan gagahnya menyampir tas punggung besar yang terlihat berat di bahu kanan, sementara kedua tangannya mengangkat kardus yang tak kalah besar. Di bawah sana Nagato tampak melarang dan berniat membawakan barang-barang Sakura, tapi gadis itu menggelengkan kepala kemudian berlalu pergi membuat Nagato menatap kagum punggung mungilnya.

.

.

.

Sasori bersandar di kusen pintu utama membiarkan Sakura yang menyeret koper melewatinya begitu saja tanpa berniat membantu gadis merah muda itu. Mereka sempat saling melirik saat berpapasan, Sakura yang melirik Sasori sinis dan Sasori yang meliriknya malas.

"Merah jambu, week!" Ejek Sasori memeletkan lidah.

Sakura mengambil kardus berisi buku cetaknya yang dibawa Nagato lalu meletakkan kardus itu di lantai dekat lemari sementara kopernya ia letakkan di dekat sofa.

Sakura sangat kenal siapa laki-laki yang berdiri di kusen pintu yang mengejeknya. Kejadian mengenaskan masa kecilnya dengan laki-laki itu tidak mudah dia lupakan begitu saja. Ingatan itu masih ada, masih sangat membekas di kepalanya. Bagaimana menyebalkannya laki-laki itu, bagaiman dia selalu bertingkah menyebalkan dan selalu membuatnya menangis. Sakura melipat lengan kemejanya sampai siku sembari mendekari Sasori yang menatapnya malas dengan kedua tangan dilipat di depan dada. "Kau bilang apa?" Sakura menatap Sasori tajam. Laki-laki itu tetap cuek membuat Sakura tambah kesal. "Kau inginku hajar, hah?!" Kepalan tangan Sakura tepat berada di depan wajah Sasori, hanya tinggal mengayunkannya sedikit lalu menonjokkannya ke arah wajah sok cool cowok merah itu.

Sasori mendengus. Dia jadi galak rupanya. "Coba saja kalau kau berani," Tantang Sasori menatap Sakura tak kalah tajam. Laki-laki tanggung itu mendorong bahu Sakura sampai berhimpitan ke dinding. Gadis berambut merah muda itu memicing tidak suka. Dia menggenggam lengan Sasori yang menekan bahunya dan menatap laki-laki itu tajam. Bila Sasori melakukan hal lebih dia akan memelintir tangan kurang ajar laki-laki itu, peduli amat kalau tangannya patah. Toh dia duluan yang mulai, kan?

Mereka saling berhadapan, saling menatap dengan kilatan permusuhan. Sasori yang dulu tingginya hampir sama dengan tinggi tubuh Sakura dan suka diejek cebol oleh Nagato kini jauh lebih tinggi membuat Sakura yang tingginya sebahu laki-laki itu terpaksa mendongak.

Nagato kembali dengan kardus sedang di kedua tangannya menatap Sasori dan Sakura bergantian lalu menghela napas. "Kalian berdua, sudahlah jangan berkelahi. Sakura- _chan,_ barangnya sudah habis di bagasi." Nagato meletakkan kardus yang dibawanya. Pria itu kembali menghela napas saat berbalik dan menemukan Sakura dan Sasori masih diposisi sebelumnya. Berdiri berhadapan dengan saling menatap tajam.

Perlahan tatapan Sasori melembut kemudian tersenyum tipis. Dia mengusap bibir bawah Sakura yang lembab dengan ibu jarinya. Sakura mendelik tajam.

"Heh!? Kalian berdua sudah-sudah. Aku punya film bagus, kalian mau nonton?" Nagato menaiki tangga utama menuju kamarnya di lantai dua, bersebelahan dengan kamar Sasori.

Sasori mengulum senyum tidak menghiraukan Nagato. Dia mengigit bibir bawahnya, ibu jarinya masih setia mengusap bibir sempurna Sakura.

"Aku mau Nagato- _nii_!" Teriak Sakura gugup diperlakukan seperti oleh Sasori. Sakura menepis tangan Sasori yang mengusap bibir bawahnya lalu berlari mendekati sofa. Tangan kanannya menekan punggung sofa lalu kedua kakinya terayun ringan dan tubuhnya jatuh terduduk disofa. Sasori terkagum. Sepuluh tahun banyak yang berubah dari seorang Haruno Sakura. Punggung Sasori bersandar di dinding, manik hazelnya melirik Nagato yang berlari menuruni anak tangga dengan sebungkus besar popcorn dan cd di tangan kanan-kirinya. Sasori memutar mata malas, 'Film bagus. Paling juga vidio hentai.' Sasori berniat pergi namun langkah kakinya terhenti saat mendengar suara khas Nagato. _"Ini untuk Sakura- chan,"_ Sasori seperti ingat suara ini. Sasori menoleh menatap layar televisi yang sedang memutar film amatir, manik hazelnya membulat sesaat kemudian tersenyum. **'Untung aku punya permen.'**

_"Tapi janji, jangan menangis, ok?" _Tatapan Sasori beralih pada Sakura yang duduk di sofa di samping Nagato. Gadis belia berambut merah muda itu berhenti mengunyah popcorn dan menatap cemas layar Televisi.

_"Tidak ada lagi, Sasori."_ Sasori menghilangkan senyumnya kemudian memasang wajah bosan saat Sakura meliriknya melalui ekor mata.

_"Baik-baik pada Sakura- chan, ya? Nanti kubelikan setoples permen."_

_"Jangan macam-macam, atau aku adukan kau pada ibu." _Ancam Nagato dalam vidio amatir itu. Sasori kecil tetap cuek. Melirik Sakura sekilas lalu merebut mobil mainan yang sedang dimainkan Sakura. Sakura hanya menatap Sasori sesaat lalu mengalah mencari mainan lain. Sasori melirik Nagato seolah menantang Nagato. Nagato hanya menghela napas melihat kelakuan Sasori. _"Aku mengawasimu."_

"Dulu aku pendek ya Sakura- _chan_?" Nagato terkekeh pura-pura tidak menyadari wajah Sakura yang sedikit memucat. Sakura hanya tersenyum kaku. "Nagato- _nii_, ganti yang lain saja." Pinta Sakura dengan nada rendah.

Nagato melirik kanan-kirinya mencari remote yang jelas-jelas dia sembunyikan di bawah bantal sofa. "Remotenya tidak ada Sakura- _chan_." Dusta Nagato. Sakura meremas celana jeansnya.

_Sasori kecil melirik Sakura yang sedang mencoret-coret selembar kertas dengan crayon sambil mengemut permen. Bocah itu menyipitkan matanya lalu merampas kertas penuh coretan crayon milik Sakura. Sakura menatap Sasori kemudian mengejap polos._

"Sakura- _chan_ imut sekali." Ucap Nagato sambil mengunyah popcorn.

Sakura berdiri. "Aku mau membereskan barang-barangku," Berniat pergi tapi lengannya lebih dulu ditahan lengan Sasori yang entah sejak kapan berdiri di belakang sofa. Sakura menatap tajam dan menepis tangan Sasori. Pemuda itu tetap cuek. "Istirahat saja dulu, nanti kubantu." Gumam Sasori malas, kemudian menyeringai.

_Layar televisi kini menampilkan Sakura kecil yang berniat berdiri namun ditahan tangan Sasori. Sasori menatap tajam Sakura kecil yang mengejap-ejap polos menatapnya. "Sasori mau permen!" Bocah kecil itu mencengkram pergelangan tangan Sakura._

_"Tidak mau, ini punya Sakura!" Sakura yang sejak tadi diam saja kini melawan saat Sasori mau merebut permen yang sedang diemutnya._

_"Sasori mau permen!" Teriak Sasori mengeratkan cengkraman tangannya._

_"Sasori tidak suka manis, ini punya Sakura!"_

_"Tapi Sasori mau permen!" Tanpa aba-aba Sasori menarik kepala Sakura, menyatukan bibir mungilnya dengan bibir lembab Sakura berusaha mengambil permen yang diinginkannya._

_Sakura yang sudah bosan mengalah menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat membuat Sasori terpaksa mengigit bibir mungilnya._

_Sakura membuka mulutnya, menangis karena digigit Sasori. Melihat Sakura menangis Sasori menjauhkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Sakura, menatap penuh rasa bersalah gadis kecil yang kini menangis memegangi bibir._

_Permen yang mereka perebutkan jatuh begitu saja menyangkut di dress biru Sakura. Tak lama kemudian pintu kamar terbuka. Nagato menghambur mendekati Sakura yang menangis dan memarahi Sasori._

Sakura yang sedang mengingat-ingat masa kecilnya yang menyebalkan, karena dia lemah dan mudah mengalah pada orang lain, meremas gemas entah kolor siapa, yang diambilnya di pegangan sofa.

"Sakura,"

Dengan nafas memburu menahan kekesalan Sakura menoleh ke arah Sasori yang memanggil namanya, menatap remaja tanggung itu tajam.

"Mau permen," Sasori membuka mulut, menunjukan permen coklat dalam mulutnya.

'Cih sialan!' Napas Sakura semakin memburu. Sasori tersenyum miring, sok cakep, yang kemudian dilempar kolor sama Sakura.

"Shit!" Umpat Sasori saat kolor nista warna pink itu tepat mengenai wajah tampan nan ayu-nya. "Kau cari gara-gara. Dasar tidak sopan, melempar laki-laki pakai kolor. Dimana rasa malumu sampai melempar kolormu ke wajahku." Marah Sasori sambil meremas kolor tadi, dia kira itu milik Sakura.

"Ehem. Sasori, itu milikku." Cicit Nagato dengan pipi merona. "Hadiah dari Konan. Hehe..."

Krik.

Krik.

Krik.

Krik.

Ending...

Tadinya ini buat ALM III Event. Tapi setelah dibaca ulang, Hhh... jauh dari kata layak ikutan event. Ficnya kacau sekacau-kacaunya...


End file.
